Pallets are used frequently in shipping goods and are normally constructed of an upper tier of deck boards that are spaced from a lower tier of boards by intermediate stringer boards. In one particular pallet construction, there are three intermediate stringer boards so that there are elongated slots provided in the pallet. When lifting the pallet using a fork lift, the tongs of the fork lift are inserted into these elongated slots with the load carried on the upper tier of boards.
In order to construct the pallets in the past, nailing guns have been used for nailing spaced upper and lower deck boards to the three intermediate stringer boards.
The boards prior to being nailed were normally laid up on a table so that a gantry supporting a plurality of nailing guns could be moved across the pallet for nailing the upper and lower tier of boards to the stringers. Normally the nailing gun was operated by means of tabs positioned along the table which activated the nailing gun at predetermined locations for nailing the pallets. One problem heretofore encountered was that normally the upper tier of boards was merely resting on the stringers, and as a result they could possibly be moved out of position and not be properly located during the nailing operation.